


30 Days Notice

by MultiDayDreamer



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Mafia Bangtan Boys | BTS, Mostly BTS centered, Multi, Subtle bisexual moments, multifandom fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiDayDreamer/pseuds/MultiDayDreamer
Summary: Elena is Hoseok's assistant. At least, until she hands in her thirty days notice, enough time to train a new assistant and figure out what to do with her life. Hoseok, on the other hand, feels betrayed that the one person who was always by his side decides to leave and plans on making her stay no matter what.Who is going to come out on top? Elena or Hoseok?
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kang Seulgi/Original Character(s), Song Mingi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this story of mine. This story will contain mature themes and language, smut is included, so please be advised. This was partly inspired by "What's Wrong with Secretary Kim" and "The World Owes Me a First Love" in some elements. However, this one was just for fun, so if you're expecting it to be a whole serious mafia stuff and all then this would not be it. There will be descriptive violence, so if that makes you uncomfortable then please do not read. Also, while mostly a BTS centered book, since I am multi fandom it will influence a lot of what is presented. If you do not like any of the groups or people, then do not read or if you do be aware that they will appear. Please remember that this is fiction. I am also new to the site in terms of writing so please bare with me. Thank you!

Elena Cortez has known Jung Hoseok for nearly five years now, she started working for him when she was twenty years old and now she was quickly approaching twenty six. When she had first started working for him, it seemed to be a normal office job with hours changing depending on what her boss needed. However, it wouldn't take long before she found out the truth about her employer. It turned out that Jung Hoseok was actually a mob boss, one of the most respected and scariest when provoked. He had built an empire in which he was untouchable, having politicians and even law enforcement in his pockets. At first it had scared her because how could she work for someone who had this much power? And at his young age? He was only two years older than her after all.

_Elena scrambled to pick up the papers from the floor, it wouldn't be long before Hoseok would arrive and if he found her like this then what would he do? She was afraid, really afraid just what was wrong with her?! How could she accept the posi—_

_"Here, let me help you," a hand reached out to pick up a couple of papers._

_She looked up to see the boss man himself, a smile on his face. It was a bright smile and she couldn't help but smile back, even as he stood up and held out his hand to help her up there was this sense of dread. What if he decided to off her at any moment over a small mistake?_

Now though, they had developed a pretty tight working relationship. Elena was Hoseok's right hand woman, always making sure that everything was in working order. It had taken two years and a couple of breakdowns before everything had fallen into the place that it was currently in, which was why she was ready to take the next step. Her heels could be heard clacking against the floor, her look determined as she knocked at his door before peeking inside.

"Mr. Jung," she gave him a warm smile. "May I come in?"

Hoseok smiled and waved her in. "Of course, come in, what did you want to talk about?"

She made her way in and stood in front of his desk. "As you know, I have been loyal and hardworking for the past five years," she gave him _the_ smile, one she had realized would always make him say yes. "Always making sure to meet your needs—"

"Okay," he cut her off, his eyes narrowing. "Why are you bringing all of this up? Especially now."

"Well, Mr. Jung—"

"And you're being even more _professional_ than normal," he stood up. "You usually call me Hobi, even though it's a stupid nickname I accepted it."

Hoseok walked around his desk to stand in front of her, his eyes staring down at her, his expression dark. He hated beating around the bush, so instead of delaying it any further she held up her hand, showing the envelope she was holding. He took the envelope and looked at its contents before looking back at her with a look that could scare anyone else and make them think they just had a death wish. Elena just smiled at him, knowing that even though Hoseok is a mob boss, he would never harm her, she was too valuable to him. She just hoped it would work in her favor.

"You're quitting, just like that?" He asked seriously. "You really thought it would be that easy? When you took this job, it should have been a given that it was going to be for a long time."

Elena gave him a sweet smile. "You did, and I did my duties," she tilted her head to the side. "However, that was years ago. Now there are a couple of things that have changed."

He backed her up against the desk, putting his hands on either side of her. " _Why_ do you want to quit?"

She gave him a calm stare. "That would be my own business. Don't worry, it doesn't affect yours so it should be fine," she adjusted his tie. "Shouldn't it Mr. Jung? Or should I still call you Hobi?"

"You really are playing with fire Elena," he grabbed onto her wrist. "Just because I've been lenient with you doesn't mean I have become soft in any way," he pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I do _not_ accept your resignation. I believe it's time for you to go home and reflect on this, I will see you in the morning."

As he let her go, Elena sighed and shook her head. Of course she knew that he wouldn't accept from the get go but it wasn't going to be the last time she tried either, it was time for her to move on. As she headed towards the parking lot, she knew that in part Hoseok was correct, the moment she had taken the job she should have figured her own life was over. It wouldn't stop her though, there was enough she had seen to know that living her life in fear was stupid in her opinion. So it was time for her to move on from it all and look for the one thing she hasn't found yet: love.


	2. Pure Love

It had been a few days since she had attempted to resign, Hoseok kept having 'emergency' business deals to take care of without her. He was hiding so he could avoid another attempt of her resigning and she wasn't sure if that was clever or petty on his part. As she entered his office to drop off paperwork, she noticed that he was actually in the office for once but he wasn't alone. There as a man tied up, Hoseok was sitting quietly just staring at the man, waiting; it seemed that her boss was gathering information the hard way. He didn't even acknowledge her presence, his face was serious as he observed the man in front of him, his lips set in a scowl. Elena put down the paperwork on her desk before clearing her throat, catching the attention of the both of them. The tied up man looked at her, his eyes tired and pleading for her to help him which caused Hoseok to stand up.

"Mr. Jung," she motioned for him to get closer. Once he did, she motioned to the blood pooled by the man's seat."Are you _really_ going to stain the floor like that? Last time it took the wo—"

"The way you're saying that," he gave her a smirk. "Did you change your mind on quitting?"

Elena reached up to fix his tie. "Does that mean you accepted my resignation in the first place?"

His smirk vanished as he grabbed her wrists. "I have business to finish, please leave unless you'd like to be a witness."

Elena looked over to the tied up man, there was still blood running down the side of his head. There was a time where she would be freaked out at the amount of blood and the wounds, the violence all of it but she had become used to it—Hoseok had made sure of it. She looked back at Hoseok with a bored expression.

"I'll be taking my leave now," she gently pulled her hands back. "Good evening, Mr. Jung." With that she made her way out of the office.

*

Elena grabbed a handful of fries, eating them. "Ugh, I don't understand him," she said frustrated. "Let me fucking resign, find someone else. What am I going to do? Spill all the fucking secrets? Do I have a death wish?!" The question was rhetorical.

Elena had two days off and planned to spend the first night with her friends before just sleeping all day until it was time to work again. It was hard to have friends in her specific field of work, so naturally any friends that she did end up having were also part of the organization she worked for... which was both a blessing and a curse.

"Well, in all fairness, the fact that you still think that's an option is laughable. I know there isn't a clear text that says 'you're in this for life' but... it's implied."

"Shut up Jungkook," she glared at the man sitting across from her. "This is why I replaced you with Linda," she stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, no, don't you dare bring my girlfriend into this," he narrowed his eyes. "She's _my_ Linda. My beautiful girl."

As if he had called her, Linda had come into their field of vision making Elena smile wide. " _Linda_ ," she got up and ran to her, hugging the female. " _Por_ _fin_! Tu novio is being a pest!"

"What did he do?" She chuckled. "Aren't you two supposed to be best friends?"

Jungkook took a sip of his beer, making a face. "You know, I'm regretting that choice. I should have known being friends with her would stress me out. It's even _worse_ than working for Mr. Jung," he teased.

"Yeah sure, because doing accounting for one of the most powerful men in the world is just a walk in the park," Elena rolled her eyes.

"I always worry," Linda frowned, her hand immediately taking Jungkook's hand. "What if one day something happens and you're blamed Kookie," she cupped Jungkook's cheek with her other hand. "You know what they do to people that they accuse of any crime against the organization."

Elena stared at the pair, admiring the love between the two because it was so... _pure_. In the business they were in, love was hard to find, it was why she was quitting after all but somehow both Jungkook and Linda had found each other. While Elena and Jungkook had become close it never went anything beyond friendly, however, Jungkook's life turned upside down when he met Linda. Linda is the legal assistant to Kim Taehyung, the sly devil always knew how to charm a jury with his words and emotions; in any other life he could have been an actor. She had been assigned to get some documents from the accounting department when she ran into Jungkook. It was love at first sight and they've been whipped for each other since then.

"If they ever do anything to either you or Linda then I will raise hell," Elena took a sip from her drink, the taste of the rum lingering on her tongue. "Jung Hoseok may be the scariest man out there, but I will even make him go down on his _knees_ if he tries it."

She had said the last part a little too loud that it made the couple immediately shush her, if anything of what they talked about got back to Hoseok then there would be consequences. Elena just shrugged and finished the rest of her drink before ordering another, she was going to have fun for once before she went back to quitting.

*

The night was going by fast, Elena drank her fair share of drinks until she was close to hooking up with a stranger. Luckily, Jungkook had stepped in and called a ride share for her to head home, staying by her side and making sure to have all the details. In their line of work, even if they weren't part of the big sharks the fact that they were even associated with the Jung Organization was a danger. He wasn't about to let his friend or girlfriend get hurt. Elena gave him a drunken wave, always appreciating him.

"Good kid," she mumbled to herself. " _Good_ kid."

If she was honest, she was a bit envious of the pair and it was what sparked her decision to move forward with her life. That kind of love, where it was pure and passionate is what she wanted. When the rideshare arrived at her destination she thanked the drive before quickly making her way inside her condominium. Once she stumbled into her condo, she patted the wall while giggling.

"Where are you Ms. Switch? I need to turn you on—ahh there you are," she flipped the switch. "Now, I'll take a nice hot shower and I—" she screamed startled.

Now what caused her to scream? Her boss, sitting in the middle of her couch with a gun laying on top of the side table.

" _Hobi_ , what are you doing here?!" She tried to steady her breathing. "Put that gun away before it falls or something," she ordered.

He leaned forward, staring at her with an intense gaze. "Just who the _fuck_ do you think you are Elena? I am your boss, don't forget that. I have a question for you."

Elena slowly made her way towards him. "What...question?"

He held up his phone, there was a video he wanted to show her and as he pressed play she knew, if she pissed him off in any manner then there was a slight chance that he would kill her.

_Jung Hoseok may be the scariest man out there, but I will even make him go down on his knees if he tries it._ Her voice repeated in the video.

"Explain, why will I be on my knees?"

Elena closed her eyes, sighing to herself. Yep, she was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that I can think of to describe Jungkook and Linda’s relationship is "No Hay Nadie Mas" by Sebastian Yatra. Cause I’m going to be honest, they’re pretty whipped for each other.


	3. The First Mistake

Elena felt herself slowly sober up at the look he was giving her. It was a deadly look, deadlier than normal; while he looked calm, she could notice the fire behind his eyes. She wasn't about to back down though, she slowly stepped closer and stared at him with an equally fierce look.

"If you _ever_ hurt anyone dear to me, then I will raise hell until you are on your knees," she stood in front of him, defiant. " _Begging_ for forgiveness."

He stood up, towering over her. "You would make _me_ beg for forgiveness?" He scoffed.

"Oh come on Hobi," she smirked. "I am the only reason you were even able to keep your shit together. Don't tell me you've already forgotten how much I had to do so that you can keep your organization intact. Or do I need to remind you of the failed cont—"

She was cut off when he wrapped his hand around her throat, it wasn't tight enough to choke her but it was enough to make her stop talking. Elena was unsure if it was the alcohol that made her feel brave or if it was because at some point she had stopped feeling scared of Hoseok.

_This bitch_ , she angrily thought.

"Then why? Tell me Elena, _why_ are you quitting?" Elena rolled her eyes and attempted to remove his hand but he made sure to have a firm grip on her. "I'm losing my patience, do not make me tie you up and force the answer out of you—why are you laughing?!"

Elena couldn't help but giggle, was he going to tie her up and tickle her to death? At that moment Hoseok was prepared to fullysober her up, maybe dunking her head in a tub full of water so that she would finally take him seriously; he should have never been lenient on her. When she first began working with him, she had been so nervous but now she was cocky.

" _Hobi_ ," she leaned up, whispering. "You _really_ want to know why I want to quit?"

"That's what I've been fucking asking," he growled, his fingers squeezed around her neck. "Now stop with the bullshit and tell me, or I'll sober you up and trust me you won't like the process."

"Love," she put her hand over his, sighing. "I want to quit so that I can travel and find love. Something that _you_ would clearly never understand."

Elena was able to pull back this time, while Hoseok remained stiff in place. Love is what she wanted? He needed her to stay by his side and she wanted to leave over something as stupid as love.

"Love huh?" He let out a humorless chuckle. "All this quitting nonsense for _love?_ "

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand," she sat down on the armchair. "What would _you_ know about love?"

"Don't tell me you haven't even had your first kiss yet," he taunted. "That would just make this entire thing a whole lot more... pathetic."

Elena glared, she wondered how much of a gamble it would be if she punched him. "I've had my first kiss, just not first love you idioti—"

It was then when Hoseok once again wrapped his fingers around her throat, leaning down until they were eye to eye. "If you keep insulting me, I _will_ kill you," he growled.

Instead of backing down, she instead leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Squeeze harder then," she taunted him. "Go ahead, kill me."

The words coming out of her mouth were turning him on, a drunk Elena was something else. She was already aggressive to begin with, but it seemed that with the alcohol she was ready to fight back, sober Elena would just bite her tongue. A thought popped into his head, he decided to give it a try.

" _Would you like that?_ " He whispered, making sure his lips brushed against hers. "To cut off your air supply? Do you get off with choking? What if I were to fuck you against the couch, my hands—"

Elena leaned in and kissed Hoseok harshly and unyielding, she was aggressive and he was enjoying it. He grabbed a fist full of her hair as he took control of the kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan.The hand that was around her throat made its way towards her back, pulling her close to him. Her hands grabbed onto his jacket.

"Take me to your room," he ordered before nipping at the skin of her neck.

"If I don't?" She challenged, a look of amusement in her eyes. "Then what, _Mr. Jung?_ "

He was about to retort when she let out a yawn and just like that whatever he had planned had been ruined. It was no fun if she was not completely awake. Hoseok grabbed her arm and took her to her bedroom, which made Elena stare at him with wary eyes.

"No, I won't do anything," he rolled his eyes. "Now get ready for bed. _That_ is an order."

The tone he gave her suggested she had no choice, which made her make a face but she did what he said regardless. As she laid to bed, she couldn't help but ask.

"So you came all this way to what? Kiss me? Threaten me?" She yawned before closing her eyes. "Just admit it, I'm the one person you would never hurt. And really, the one in charge, you hopeless boss."

Hoseok shook his head, leaning down until his lips were at her ear. "You just made your first major mistake, Elena. You're going to pay for it," he whispered.

He stood up as she swatted at his face, making his way towards the door, already forming a plan on making Elena stay. If love was what she wanted then she would have it, he would woo her until she was head over heels in love with him and then he would make sure she stayed by his side. Love always made people do stupid things, this time though, he would make sure it would be to his own advantage. Elena was right, she was too valuable to him, she knew all the secrets. He even had to agree that she was the reason why everything was still running smoothly. If any of his enemies were to find this out then he would be fucked, no this was the best plan for now.

_Get ready Ms. Cortez,_ he thought to himself. _You have no idea what you just wished for._

*

Elena groaned, she was hungover. Maybe she should have slowed her roll after the third drink, she was slowly recalling the memories of the night before.

"Jungkook making me go home, coming home..." she slowly got out of bed. "Home... _and_..."

There was a block, as she went to the kitchen for some water Elena tried some memory exercises. As she got water for herself, she looked around to see if anything jog her memory. Elena had taken a sip of water when she stared at the armchair, an image of her kissing Hoseok emerged—she started coughing. It took her a moment to calm herself before she quickly finished the rest of her water before rushing to find her phone. Her phone was almost dead so she charged it as she checked the missed messages and calls, it was safe to say that Jungkook and Linda were currently threatening to kill her if she wasn't already dead.

"What the fuck," she sighed. "I am so fucked."

There was a knock at the door.

_Great, just what I needed,_ she sighed _. It's probably Linkook ready to pounce on me._

The knocking became harder. "I'm coming!" She yelled out before wincing, hurrying to the door. "Link—Hobi."

Hoseok waited for her to let him in, smirking. "I see that you finally woke up. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she said wary. "And you Hobi?"

He gave her a grin before sitting down on the armchair. "Can you get me some water please?"

Elena was cautious, he was being too friendly. It meant that he was up to something and she had to find out what it was so she could be prepared. As she poured the water, she made sure to keep a friendly smile, while he kept a smirk on his face. Elena walked over to Hoseok and handed over the cup of water only to gasp when he pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"Hobi! What the hell?!" She looked at him with wide eyes. _Since when is he so comfortable to do this?!_

"I'll let you quit," he said instead as he took a sip of his water. "There _is_ a condition."

There it was, the reason for his friendliness. Her freedom for a condition, the excitement she had felt for a moment changed into even more annoyance which had already been fueled by his earlier action. "What is that condition?"

He gave her his signature smile. "That you'll be my girlfriend instead. Or did you want to remain my assistant until I'm done with you?"

Elena blinked at his statement, he had to be kidding. There was no way that was true. She wondered what the consequence would be if she poisoned him.


	4. Trust

Elena was making six cups of coffee, today there was an important meeting between Hoseok and a couple of important figures. Ever since Hoseok told her to either be his assistant or his girlfriend she had avoided him, keeping herself busy, staying far away from Hoseok. It wasn't even a lame excuse as having 'emergency' business deals, it was just the truth. Today though, there was no way around it, she _had_ to be by his side.

"Do you need any help?"

Elena rolled her eyes before looking behind her to see Hoseok's bodyguard Jimin. "No, I'm good," she looked at one of the coffee cups. "Unless... would you like your coffee right now? I can promise you, it hasn't been poisoned."

"Right, because _I_ would be the guinea pig for your poison experiments," he said dryly. "Yeah, I'll take it now. Who knows how long we'll be in the office."

As he reached for the coffee cup, she flicked his forehead, giving a smile before making her way towards the office. Her relationship with the bodyguard was best described as a complicated sibling type relationship; they had both started working for Hoseok around the same time. Jimin wasn't that tall, however, he was deadly with the way he knew how to assess a situation and in using his height as an advantage. He was also a year older than her so that meant he always tried to use as an advantage when it came to small tasks, however, Elena always found a way to make Jimin do it. They would get along for the most part but would just as quickly they turn on each other when given the chance.

"Let me get the door for you," Jimin rushed to open the door, sipping his coffee.

"Thank you," Elena gave him a smile as she entered the room.

Hoseok was already seated, leaning back in comfort while talking with the other three men. Min Yoongi sat to his left, he is Hoseok's right hand man and best friend, the only other man he would value any input for his decisions. Kim Namjoon sat across from him, he is the Police Chief, he had quickly risen through the ranks thanks to Hoseok and was now under his command. Kim Seokjin sat next to Namjoon, he is the current Governor, his entire campaign was funded by Hoseok's organization, so naturally he was under her boss' thumb. Elena gave them all a smile as she put down the coffee cups, she had learned what each one of them liked.

"Thank you," Seokjin gave her a charming smile. "Always how I like it."

"Of course," she nodded, enjoying the compliment. What could she say? He is a handsome man after all.

Hoseok noticed Seokjin's attempt to flirt with his assistant. He wasn't exactly happy with the smile on her face over the compliment, however it wasn't the time nor place for him to say something about it. Namjoon leaned back against his chair, getting comfortable as he looked over the files that Hoseok had given him.

"Thank you, Kitten," Yoongi winked at Elena.

Elena gave him a smile while internally cursing him, she _hated_ the nickname. "Of course, _Mr. Meow Meow_."

That caused the men in the room to laugh, even Jimin let out a chuckle as he stood near the table. The charming demeanor Yoongi sported quickly changed into one of irritation as he moved to grab her arm. It was then when Hoseok gave Yoongi a pointed look, it was clear that no one was ever allowed to touch Elena, _ever_. Well, except himself of course, Hoseok thought as he reached over for his coffee.

"So that guy was attempting to take over part of your territory huh?" Namjoon's dimple appeared as he smirked. "He really went in over his head, had what was coming. Only had himself to blame for his own death."

"There's more to it isn't there?" Seokjin took a sip of his coffee. "Elena, you _have_ to tell me how you make the coffee because it is just divine."

"Thank you, Mr. Kim," she smiled as she sat down next to Hoseok.

Hoseok looked over at Elena while the other men were discussing the information. "Elena," he whispered low. "Be prepared, if at any point you feel uncomfortable, you're free to leave."

She nodded, it seemed that the meeting was going to be a long one.

*

Once the meeting was over, Elena stood up and began cleaning up. She was trying to keep her mind distracted, she was extremely glad that she never once pitied the asshole that was tied down. It turned out that not only was he trying to make moves onto Hoseok's territory but was involved in human trafficking, specifically of vulnerable women and children. As much as Hoseok was a terrible human being, he was not a monster, there was still _some_ sense of morale when it came to her boss. It also explained why he became involved in the first place, he rarely did that anymore. The meeting had gone over the details of how they were to stage his death and how to handle the press over it. It would boost Seokjin's and Namjoon's approval ratings in their leadership roles.Once again reminding everyone that nothing moved without Hoseok knowing or approving.

"If that is all you need, then I'll be returning these to the kitchen and I'll be on my way home," she told Hoseok as she quickly made her way towards the door.

Jimin was still in the room so he opened the door, moving to the side to let her pass by when Hoseok spoke. "Actually," he stood up from the armchair. "Jimin please take the cups back to the kitchen, Ms. Cortez and I need to discuss some unfinished business."

"Of course sir," he bowed before whispering in Elena's direction as he took the tray from her hands. "Someone is fucked," he taunted. "If you're killed I call dibs on your electronics and underwear."

Elena made a face before closing the door, making sure that it hit Jimin's ass on the way out before turning towards Hoseok. He was leaning against his desk while his eyes on hers. She gave Hoseok her professional smile before making her way towards him, standing behind one of the chairs that was in front of his desk.

"What is it that you need, sir?"

"So, are we finally going to talk? Or are you going to stay a coward?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm not being a coward," she looked at him expressionless. "I haven't had 'emergency' deals that require my presence. I _have_ been busy, or did you forget that I am the one who keeps things flowing while you're gone."

He curled his finger, motioning for her to come closer. When she didn't move, he gave her the 'do as I say or else you'll pay' look. Elena was about to push his buttons more but decided the faster she got this over with the faster she could go home and take a bubble bath.

"Yes, Mr. Jung?" She asked once she was in front of him.

"You kissed me that night," he cupped her chin. "And then the day after you say that you're not attracted to me, which we both know is bullshit."

"Correction," she grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her chin. "I kissed you while drunk, I was already willing to sleep with a guy that I had just met at the bar. So whatever you think I feel towards you is not true."

Hoseok stared at her, so she was going to blame the alcohol huh? "Is that so? It was because you were drunk?" He grabbed her waist and switched places with her so that she was pressed against his desk. "I guess we'll have to fix that."

She stared at him confused. "What do you—"

He cut her off with his lips, catching her by surprise as her eyes widened. She was about to push him away when he took her bottom lip between his pulling it down, his tongue gently tracing it. Elena's eyes fluttered closed as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she kissed him back. He smirked when her lips parted against his as his tongue made its way into her mouth, exploring it and enjoying the moan that left her lips. Hoseok picked her up and sat her on the edge of the desk, his hands wrapping around her thighs. They were getting carried away, she knew it when his fingers were making their way under her skirt, pushing it upwards as he stepped in between her legs.

"I think that's good enough, Mr. Jung," she stopped him. "You've made your stance clear."

He stared at her, a cocky smile on his face. "So, this means you're my girlfriend."

Elena patted his chest before getting off the desk and fixing her skirt, a smile on her face. "Nope, no way. Nice try though, you kiss alright. If you'll excuse me, Mr. Jung."

Hoseok stared after Elena in shock, he was sure that it would convince her. The way she had responded to him told him as much, he once again attempted to kiss her when she instead pulled him closer, brushing her nose against his Adam's apple. He swallowed at the touch, unsure just what she was doing.

"You _really_ think I'm hopeless, don't you," she sighed, pulling away. "Or stupid. As if I don't know you or know what you're planning."

"What are you—"

"Did you really think I'd fall for that whole, you want me to be your girlfriend. That you actually have feelings for me?" She scoffed. "Please Hobi, don't insult my intelligence."

Hoseok stared at her. "I have no idea what you mean."

"So, I decide to quit and magically you want me as your girlfriend?" She fixed his tie, pulling on it harder than necessary. "I know you, you calculate all of your moves. You just want me by your side so that I stay quiet, as if I haven't been loyal to you all these years," she gave him a pout. "It's insulting really."

He was caught, so he might as well own up to it. "Fine, that was my plan. You may be loyal, but you know just as well that those that claimed loyalty have betrayed me."

"Of course," she felt irritated. "You were probably planning on doing away with me once I was in your grasp, weren't you?"

Hoseok had no words. She knew him well, too well and that made her dangerous if she wasn't on his side. Elena was pissed, all she had wanted was a friendly departure but now he was going to make it difficult for her. He was going to pay for that, her plans for the night changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song shown 'Psycho' by Baekhyun....I heard and went... 'yeah that seems to be Elena and Hobi'. Hope y'all enjoyed! Also...how we liking it so far?


End file.
